Fluffy oneshots
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: Just moments with Donnie and Laila(fluffier moments that a fluffy puppy) All of them take place in the 2007 movie


It was a cold, but nice night in New York City. It was -4 degrees out and snow was lightly falling off the ground. Barely anyone was outside on the streets, and it was quiet. The only ones out were Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Laila. They were currently stunt-riding because they were bored. Leo was riding a scooter, Donnie a bike, Mikey a skateboard, Raph roller skates, and Laila was riding an air-board. They decided to do a bunch of tricks. Leo did a backflip, Donnie did a jump, Mikey did something and Raph did a bunch of flips. Now Laila was the only one left.

"Come on Laila, your turn." Mikey cheered from the other building. Laila took a deep breath, put her red hair into her black mask, and headed up. Laila did a bunch of flips and breakdancing moves, but her landing didn't go so well. Laila landed, breaking her leg as she started rolling. When she finally stopped rolling, she bit her mask to keep her from screaming in pain.

"Laila!" They ran over by her side. Laila's leg was broken and she had a dislocated wrist.

"Laila, we got to get you back home." Laila chuckled, despite the pain.

"Yeah, splinter's going to kill me, though." Leo put one arm under her legs, and one arm behind her back, and picked the fragile girl up. Mikey grabbed her air-board and they headed towards the lair. Leo laid Laila down in her bed before letting Splinter know what happened. Mikey went to play video games, and Raph went to train. Donnie set up his X-ray machine and scanned her leg.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah, Laila?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Lai-Lai."

"You think Splinter's going to kill me?" Donnie paused before finishing the X-ray.

"Maybe, but he'll probably do it because you worry him, just like you're worrying me." Laila's cheeks turned a light red and she smiled. She thought it was cute when he secretly did that, because it showed he cared without letting her find out. Then Donnie's ear-set rang. While examining Laila's leg, he answered it.

"Hello, alright, have you plugged it in? That would help, yes." Laila quietly giggled and flinched in pain as Donnie gently touched her leg.

"Alright, yep, you're welcome sir, bye." Donnie hung up.

"Laila how's your leg?"

"It hurts….a lot." Laila had invisible tears in her eyes.

"Sorry. Laila, I should've kept you from hitting the ground." Laila smiled. She liked how Donnie cared, but hated how he blamed himself.

"Donnie," She put a hand on his cheek, surprising him. "This isn't your fault, I just wasn't careful. Don't blame yourself." Donnie sighed and put his hand on hers.

"Laila, I can't help it, I…worry about you, and you trusted me to repair your board, but the engine malfunctioned, I should've-"

"Donnie, it never was your fault, I hate it when you blame yourself."

"Laila, I just, I want you to like me….like you like the others."

"You-"

"Yeah, I know you prefer them over me because I'm just a geek."

"Donnie, come here." Donnie went over to his younger sister's side hesitantly and she hugged him.

"I love you, just like I love our brothers. Sure, you're a geek, but you're my geek." Donnie smiled and hugged Laila back; keeping her on the bed so she doesn't hurt her leg even more. Laila fell asleep, and Donnie smiled, stroked her bright red hair, laid her down, and kissed her forehead.

"Night, my crazy rebel." Donnie shut off the lights and walked out, smiling. The next day, Donnie went to check on Laila, and found her asleep. Her face lopsided, her red hair a mess. 'She looked so peaceful' Donnie thought as he set the breakfast he made right beside her and woke her up.

"Morning how's your leg?"

"Mmmmm…" Donnie smiled and quickly scanned her leg with the X-ray machine he left in her room.

"Laila, your leg's getting better, if it gets better at this rate, you should be able to walk by Saturday." Laila smiled, and out of nowhere, a sudden, painful cramp hit her side.

"Ah..," Laila moaned in pain and Donnie was immediately at her side.

"Laila, you okay?" Donnie had concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay Donnie, just a cramp." Donnie sat on the bed beside her, and stroked her hair. Laila purred to his touch and he blushed. Her purr and the way she acted like a cat was so adorable to Donnie. Laila smiled and gave Donnie a kiss on the cheek before going back to sleep, and she wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck, pulling him onto the bed with her and not letting go of him. Donnie was dragged onto the bed, so he got comfortable and wrapped his arms around Laila's waist, pulling her closer to him and smiling before he finally fell asleep as well.


End file.
